Suicide Room Retold
by IvyIsn'tPoisonous
Summary: A retelling of The Suicide Room with some added in events and changes, and taking the story in another direction. Dominik/Aleksander
1. Prologue

I squeezed my eyes shut and the shard found my wrist. Quickly pressing the edge down, hard. Pressing deeper into my wrist I dragged the broken mirror shard all the way across. I peeled open my eyes to see a fine thick line swelling with blood. It drew across the three purple veins connected to my hand. The blood spilled out the edges and dripped off my arm. I thought about how mother will be mad about getting blood on the sheets and floor. I silently smiled to myself, giggling like a child. The pain struck me when cold night air drifted in through the window across my first cut. I held it, protecting it with my palm. I hunched over, feeling more water spill in through my eyes. _Bang Bang Bang_

* * *

**Author's Note: If you are not interested in the plot of this story and only want the "saucy" bits with Dominik and Aleksander, skip to chapter 1) Locker Room, 7) Aleksander, 8) Underground Tunnel, and 9) Window **


	2. Locker Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suicide Room, etc.**

**Author's Note: This is my own retelling of Suicide Room. Almost all the events will stay the same, but some will be changed and new ones will be added in like this one. The plot and ending will have a twist, i don't know yet. Enjoy. **

* * *

_The scene takes place after the karate incident between Aleksander and Dominik. _

I quickly scrambled up and ran for the locker room. I could still hear Aleksander's tormenting laughter from where he lay on the floor. I pushed open the door and pulled my phone out to call the driver to take me home. Just as I started dialing the digits, someone else entered the locker room. His brown hair looked sweaty above his cocky smile.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked leaning against a locker.

"Home," I mumbled bitterly. I hung up the phone and stared into my locker. He strolled a few feet closer to me.

"And why's that, my prince?" I ignored him as I continued shoving things from my locker into my backpack. "You know, I can't stop thinking about that night. I wouldn't have done it with just anybody. I've always..." he looked around the room for the end of his sentence.

"Hey you know you don't have to go so soon. You could stay and..." he paused and propped his elbow on the locker next to mine. His karate uniform shirt was open revealing his chest, tanner than mine. I realized I haven't yet changed out of my uniform. The belt around my waist was loose. I felt Aleks look down at me, since he was only a little taller. I looked up from my locker into his eyes. You could cut the tension in the room with a razor blade. Almost like he could read my thoughts, he cupped my jaw in his hand and tilted it upward as he pressed his lips into mine.

As soon as I kissed him back he opened his mouth, expecting me to do the same. As i did, his tongue started roaming the inside of my mouth. I returned the favor and laced my fingers into his hair. My humiliation from moments earlier suddenly turned to lust. His hands moved inside my shirt from my shoulder down to my waist and pulled my hips closer to his. Our heads tilted more and more to the side. Aleks let out a small moan, letting me feel the vibrations on my lips. Our tongues still fighting for dominance. I thought back to that night at the dance, with everyone watching. This time was so much better.

I could feel the corners of his mouth upturn. He pulled away with the same smug look on his face with an uncontrollable smile. He pressed his forehead into mine, staring into my giant pupils. My bangs fell onto my right eye. I felt my face heat up and blush fill my cheeks.

"Still want to go home?" he asked still holding onto my hips. I was left speechless and could only manage a small shake of my head.


	3. Sylvia

**A/N: Sorry about the first chapter being kind of rushed.**

* * *

After our locker room encounter we had to go back to class. In which Aleks kept making glances and suggestive gestures to me. These continued in school the next day, which I didn't mind at all. I was actually thinking maybe we could make something of this. I just wanted to be around him all the time.

That feeling soon changed as soon as I logged into Facebook after school. Aleks had posted about what had happened at karate. Before we were in the locker room, in class when he was pinning me down. I clicked on the comments (43) and read through the ridicule.

_**Alicja Muller **__Sperm whitens teeth_

**_Franek Wende _**_What the fuuuck?!_

**_Maurycy Tarasewwicz _**_No Fucking way this happened_

**_Misha Martens _**_Aleks, are you going to have kids?_

**_Emilia Lechman _**_Alex, Did the sperm come off? _

**_Karolina Zimmer _**_Spermwrestling! Ha! Ha!_

How could I ever think he would actually want me? I should have known he wasn't serious. Just playing me for show. I felt my adrenalin rush with anger. My teeth gritted and my throat closed. I pushed back my chair and started breathing heavily, trying to stay calm. My hands held onto the back of my head. I slapped the walls, smothered my face in a pillow and screamed my heart out. My fingernails dug into the fabric. My knees bent and I curled up on the bed. The anger that built up inside me so fast was spilling out. My tantrum ceased. I released the pillow and sat back down in my deskchair. A chat alert popped up.

**Suicide_Room:** I'm bleeding, quietly living

**dominik: **I'm living, quietly bleeding

**Suicide_Room: **Come to me

**dominik: **How?

Suicide_Room responded with a link to an MMORPG site. With nothing better to do and a desperate need for a distraction, I signed up. I made my avatar look almost exactly like me except more buff, but that's just how these games are. An improved version of yourself. My character landed in a very chic, almost futuristic, nightclub.

**dominik: **WHERE ARE YOU?

**Suicide_Room:** PINK HAIR

I, or rather my online character, sat down at the bar. I spotted the only colored hair avatar across the other bar.

**dominik: **HEY

**dominik: **IS THAT YOU?

**dominik: **HELLO

**dominik: **?

Her avatar stood up and led me to the dance floor. I followed her bright neon pink hair through the other characters. Our characters danced with one another through the click of a button

**dominik: **I THOUGHT WE WOULD TALK

**dominik: **INSTEAD OF DANCING IN SOME GAME

She held a blank stare through pixellated eyes. She agreed to webcam chat. I opened up a new window and waited for her. My webcam displayed me with swollen eyes and an ugly gash on my upper left cheek bone.

"Hello?" I asked her black box on the screen.

"I can hear you breathe. I showed my face now you show me yours," I commanded. "Suicide Room..."

A face appeared in her window. She did indeed have pink hair like her avatar, but a lot less vibrant. A clear line cut around the bottom half of her face.

"You're wearing a mask?" I asked. She shook her head. "Are you ill or something?" She continued shaking her head. Her mouth wore a frown as if her lips are glued shut. She exhaled and turned her head away. "Why the mask?"

"It protects me," she finally said. "From harmful people and substances."

"Do you need help? Maybe you'd like me to call someone?Get someone to see you" I offered edging closer to the screen.

She reappeared holding up her arm. On her forearm, just above her elbow, was a fresh cut in a odd, jagged shape. I jumped back into my chair. The cut seemed deep as a trickle of blood was still dripping out.

"Look, Look! Take a good look! See? Try fucking calling anybody! I'll fucking stop myself, I will! Razors are my friends!" she sniffed between pauses. "They have very sharp tongues. Is this what you want?"

"Calm down. Why do you want to kill yourself?" I sounded like a therapist. Silence filled the air waiting for her response.

"Why don't _you_ want to kill yourself?" she replied mockingly.

"To live," I answered. She chuckled.

"And I want to kill myself to die. I just need to pluck up the courage and I'll do it," she stated proudly.

"What's your name?"

"Sylvia. Ah...Sylvia," she said almost unsure of herself. "Hi Dominik."

"Hi Sylvia."

We talked for hours into the night. I could sense something very different about Sylvia than my other friends, besides the obvious. We could make each other laugh after talking about pain. Everything we thought about we told each other. No matter how deep, weird, or stupid it was. She made me forget about all the other shit in life. It was as if the world was emptied out except for our bedrooms and the webcams connecting us.

* * *

**A/N: I kept this scene in from the movie, but will change things up a bit in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave me any reviews on how I can improve. **


	4. Veronika

I was accepted to join the suicide room. The others were reluctant at first, but we soon got along with our common interests.

My parents dragged me to yet another opera. A week ago I would've been fine with this. I found operas vivid and captivating as a live story played out in front of you. But now they come off as artificial, almost mockingly. They're just pretending, as if they could understand their characters. The only way to truly portray something is to have actually experienced it.

I slouched in my seat with my head leaning against my hand, watching the pitiful drama unfold on stage. The actress slammed against the wall smearing fake blood. I almost wanted to laugh.

My parents had invited their friends, a married couple and their daughter, Veronika. She was around my age and continued glancing at me throughout the show. She had fake blonde curls, cherub cheeks, and a closed mouth smile. She was pretty I'll admit, but not striking. She was stereotypically pretty, almost unreal.

After the show was finally over, we all stood around the foyer, the adults chatting about the performance. I wasn't paying attention until Veronika's father says something.

"Why don't the two of you go out together?"

"Veronika could invite you to see her ballet performance," her mother adds in. The girl turns to me, a hopeful look in her eyes and smile that wouldn't stay there for long.

"The only problem is I don't quite like girls, I'm gay," I admitted. The father's faces looked taken aback. My mother started laughing a plastic laugh, throwing her head back.

"Oh you're silly, you are," Mother said cheerily.

"I prefer boys," I restated.

"He'd almost got me fooled," Father continued.

"I'd love to take Veronika out, but..." I finished by shaking my head. I turned around to demonstrate my desires on the male statue behind us when mother marched forward and dragged me by the arm away from the others. Once we were a safe unheard distance away she pointed a stern finger at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We're trying to make a good impression on these peopl-,"

I cut her off. "Is me being gay going not going to impress these people?" I retorted.

"Drop the act, Dominik. This isn't funny, you're very well insulting their daughter. And we need to keep these people around, do you know who they are? They could promote our work..." Blah blah she started droning on about how we have to kiss these people's asses so we could have more money that we don't need. I just stared back. Her eyes were sharp and looked at me like I was the enemy, like an eagle. Spit flew off her dried red lipstick mouth during her tirade.

"... Dominik! Are you even listening to me? Now you're going to march back there and apologize, then go to that girl's ballet and -,"

"Woah, wait. I can't go out with Veronika. It wouldn't be fair to her," I interrupted.

"Stop it, Dominik. You are not gay. No son of mine will be gay, I won't allow it. You are going to go out with that girl and you will make her happy."

Apparently that ended the discussion when she took hold of my upper arm once again and dragged us back into the foyer. She apologized to the family, explained how I was 'joking', and set up my date with barbie.

* * *

My driver drove me to the ballet performance and i watched Veronika dance as a swan in white feathers, swimming across the air. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I mean, it's just going to give her false hope. And she seemed like the kind of girl who fell for guys before they even said hello.

Watching her float in the air, she did look exquisite. She was a bit busty but was short and small enough to fit in a box. Her curly hair fastened in a tight bun, a single strand loose on the side. She closed her eyes twirling on the tips of her toes. I imagined her figure floating up in the air.

After the performance I waited for her outside. She bounced up to me, beaming with excitement.

"Hey, Dominik!"

"Hi, Veronika." A moment of silence followed, neither of us knowing what to do.

After a moment she said, "So what do you want to do?"

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"Oh I know a great place," she answered grabbing my hand and pulling me to her driver's car. She told the chauffeur directions and sat down next to me.

"So like what school do you go to cause I go to Freidale and my friends think I should leave to go to their school, but like I'm not so..." she started chatting about her oh so interesting life. She was talking so fast she didn't even notice I was zoning out. How could she have a one way conversation when it's so clear I couldn't care less what she was going on about? I couldn't even get a breath in between her sentences.

We arrived at a small cafe where the rest of my afternoon was consumed by Veronika's voice jabbering about pointless aspects of her life. How could someone have so much to say about nothing? From bits I gathered she wanted to leave school and become a professional dancer/singer/actress. A dream career everyone wants but few achieve.

All I could think about was Sylvia and the others in Suicide Room. How they had actual dilemmas and real struggles. Sure they all had dreams and hopes, but they all died down when reality hit them. Reality hadn't yet hit Veronika, which is what I liked about her. She was still innocent and lived in her own fantasy world. But the problem with that is you just know one day she's going to get hit with life and get thrown down. Or she won't and remain happy and carefree riding her way up the ladder above everyone else.

Her cheerfulness began to annoy me. I faked a phone call from my mom and told her I had to leave. As soon as I got home I logged into the game and greeted the others, a smile found my face knowing I wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow/boring chapter. It was just to introduce Veronika more into the story who might make a reappearance later on. **


	5. Ten Days

I awoke the next morning before school and immediately checked Facebook. Someone posted a video with 87 likes. The comments featured my name multiple times. I clicked play and watched two finger shadow puppets named Dominik and Aleksander. Our finger selves gave each other head and fucked up our asses whilst moaning squeakily.

I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or be furious. I smiled swallowing back the tears. Goddammit I wouldn't cry over this bullshit. I stood up trying to walk off the anger. My computer dinged and Sylvia's face appeared staring into her webcam.

"Hello? Helloooo," Sylvia said as I sat back down.

"Hello."

"What's up?"

"Nothing..."

"Show me your lips," Sylvia demanded. I leaned a little closer to make them visible in the webcam. I gave a small closed lip smile. "Fear. Are you afraid?... You are," Sylvia concluded. She read right through me.

I attempted to cover my mouth by casually waving my hand in front of it.

"I see fear. Tsk tsk tsk tsk," she said disappointed in me.

"Please, you're torturing me and I've got to go out. They're waiting for me. I must go to that school."

"Dominik! You don't have to do anything. You don't... Dominik, reality huts you because you are sensitive. Just like me, I'm sensitive too. They don't understand us. How weak they are. We're freaks, weirdos, outside the norm, Dominik. You're different. Treasure that. Everything that's outside the norm, everything is in danger. We cannot be afraid."

"Then what am I to do."

"Scare them! Be a terrorist. You're a terrorist."

* * *

"I went to school. I walked through the corridor. I went past my class, looking them all in the eyes. And I looked at that loser, and he just looked away," I told Sylvia sitting on the floor with my chin resting on one bent knee. The night sky sharing it's dark with my bedroom.

She chuckled before saying, "Was he scared?" I answered yes and she let out proud laughter. I walked into school that day with Sylvia's advice resting on my shoulders. I also dressed my appearance how I wanted which got quite a reaction. I decided to not tell Sylvia about the gun that rested in my pocket all day. She would ask me to do something like bring the gun to her so she can off herself, but I wasn't going to let that happen. There were so many times today when I wrapped my fingers around it, feeling the cold metal. It would've been so easy to just take it out and...

"I was in total control of the situation. I was...I was...I can't describe it! I felt like an animal. Like...a murderer!" I threw my hands in the air as Sylvia poured out uncontrollable laughter. I smiled at her almost falling from joy. "You were right. They are... they know nothing. They play pathetic, ridiculous parts in a hollow, ridiculous play."

"You're a hero."

"Come on," I said showing my teeth to the floor.

"I want to hug you, come,"

We entered the game and our virtual characters embraced.

"Maybe we could meet? Could we?" I asked.

"Well... that would be a problem."

"I'd really like that."

"No, no, not a chance." her avatar shook her head. "I hate reality, right? I don't go out into the real world."

"But you've got to go out," I argued.

"What for?" she asked. Her tattooed sleeved avatar's arm still wrapped around my waist.

"To live," I answered.

"I don't want to live," she answered.

"What do you mean, you don't go out?"

"I don't."

"You don't leave your house at all?" She continued her string of no. "Ok, so how long have you not come out? A week? Two? Three?"

"Three is a good number," Sylvia hinted.

"Three months?"

"You're not there yet."

"Three... no you're kidding me. You haven't been out for three years?! How is that possible? Nobody tried to get you out?"

"You think they didn't? They did. What can they do to me? Beat me? Kill me? If they do that's even better. That's what I'm waiting for... I'm free. I recommend this feeling. Everything you need is inside you. You don't need school. You don't need your parents, your loved ones. You don't need anyone."

* * *

I thought over what Sylvia said. I decided to stay inside from now on. She was right. I didn't need anybody or anything. What was the point really? Was all this effort really leading up to something? It wasn't.

Now I was on the game 24/7. We talked, shared videos of stranger's suicides, made each other happy. An online room of strangers quickly becoming friends. When I wasn't staring into the pixellated world, I was talking with Sylvia. We shared stories, anecdotes, jokes, methods, and talked about every imaginable thing to talk about. And when we ran out of things to say, we just looked at each other. Feeling each other's presence through a screen. Just knowing she was there made me full of bliss. There were nights when we fell asleep with our laptops on its side. Like we were falling asleep next to one another.

I stopped eating. I heard our maid knock at the door with my meals three times a day, but I wouldn't answer. I told myself I wasn't hungry. I didn't need food to be alive. The empty feeling in my stomach made me feel like I could float. Like Veronika twirling on stage. You needed to be light to float.

One day I got thinking. About school, everyone who looked down on me. About my parents, who didn't accept me. Everyone could do better than me. No one needed me. I was always an extra. Left behind everyone else. I was all on my own.

Now was even worse. Now I was being ridiculed, noticed but stepped on. I might as well been thrown away.

I dug though my desk drawer looking for the scissors. I looped my right hand fingers through the handles. Slowly opening and closing them. Testing their sharpness and precision on the air. It could be so easy. I needed a way to let out the pain. I could feel it boiling inside me, hear it calling to be let out. Eating away inside me.

They weren't sharp enough. I put them down on the bed beside me carefully. My elbows propped up on my knees, hands holding my head. My fingernails dug into my scalp. The room grew hot with invisible steam. My shirt came off, leaving me in only my boxers. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. Pale, ribcage almost visible, limp arms and legs. I thought of Aleksander, how he was actually fit. I pushed my hands against my eyes. Trying to push the thought away from my mind. I swiftly got up and punched the mirror right in my reflection. Sharp shards fell out and clattered against the wood floor. I slowly picked up the largest one, a jagged diamond shape.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and exhaled. _Come on, Dominik. Don't be a pussy just do it. You need to. _I knew the feeling wouldn't go away until I did. My stomach twisted and shrunk. I didn't know if it was from hunger or nervousness. My palms started sweating and shaking. I switched the broken piece to my left hand.

I squeezed my eyes shut and the shard found my wrist. Quickly pressing the edge down, hard. Pressing deeper into my wrist I dragged the broken mirror shard all the way across. I peeled open my eyes to see a fine thick line swelling with blood. It drew across the three purple veins connected to my hand. The blood spilled out the edges and dripped off my arm. I thought about how mother will be mad about getting blood on the sheets and floor. I silently smiled to myself, giggling like a child. The pain struck me when cold night air drifted in through the window across my first cut. I held it, protecting it with my palm. I hunched over, feeling more water spill in through my eyes. _Bang Bang Bang_

"POLICE! OPEN UP!" A voice boomed from the door. I moved from my bed to the wall, sitting next to it. My knees bounced with my breaths. A small stream of light poured into the room, moving with the shadows. The light found me in my hiding place.


	6. Mute Pink Patch

I sat in school, watching Aleksander from behind. His brown blondish hair looked messier than usual today. I waited for him to turn around and make his usual suggestive facial expressions to me. Almost everyday during class he winked or licked his lips at me. Even though whenever he was around his friends he always tormented me. He didn't think anyone would notice during class.

He turned his head around, I, expecting the usual, already winked at him. All of a sudden, Aleks got up out of his chair, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and firmly planted his lips on mine. Right there in front of the whole class, who didn't seem to notice at all. Not sure how to react, I went along with it. My eyes closed and pulled him closer. Our heads started moving until a voice called out

"Faggots."

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the beaten interior of the cab. Ads, no smoking, and seatbelt signs cluttered the back of the driver seat wall. Out the window was a dreary view the town. We weren't moving as the driver got us stuck in a traffic jam.

I picked up my injured arm. A white bandage was wrapped tightly against my right wrist. A tiny drop of blood daring to sept through. I thought back to when I got the injury.

After that night, I was taken legally without consent, to the psychiatric ward. I only had to stay for three days for observation. Once they realized I was a normal healthy human being they let me go. Yesterday I left my parents house after they tried bringing in a therapist for me. I drew the line there. I didn't need them in my life anymore, I mean, I am old enough, why was I still wasting my time with school and all the other shit that drove me to that night.

Now I sat with my arm draped across my duffle bag, my knees pressing into the back of the driver's seat. I… didn't exactly think things through when I left, so now I'm just going wherever the wind blows me.

_Ding. _My phone screen read a new text from Veronika.

_Hey ;) doing anything?_

I hoped that wink was an accident, or at least a joke. I texted her back my situation in a full out paragraph. She responded seconds after I sent it.

_Meet me at the corner stop on Sherei street. _

It was more like a command than an invite. I told the driver where to go and sat back to stare at the growing night sky.

* * *

Veronika was already sitting on the bench outside when I arrived. She motioned for me to sit next to her and I followed.

"Are you okay?" she said turning to sit facing me.

"I'm fine," I replied watching the cars.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

…

"How are your parents?"

"Super."

...

"What… I don't want to intrude or anything, but-"

"Then don't," I told her. She's always been the gossiping type. And I didn't need any more bullshit about me spreading around.

"I'm going to anyway. What led you to…you know, that night," she said waving her hand. I gave it a thought for a moment.

"I don't know," I didn't. It could've been anything really. Those ten days were kind of fuzzy and a lot of shit was going on.

"Well," she continued. "What did you do for ten days in your room?"

I immediately thought of Sylvia. Her faded mute pink hair glowing through the screen. I accidently blurted out everything about Suicide Room to Veronika. The other members, talking to Sylvia everyday, and my thoughts from last week. She seemed intrigued throughout the whole thing. When I finished, Veronika finally spoke.

"Why don't you go see her? I think it'd be good for the both of you."

"Well… she doesn't really… leave her house," I said reaching my hand behind my neck.

"Well she's got to come out sometime, right? How about we go to her."

* * *

Sylvia's address was pretty easy to find in this tiny ass town. Veronika dropped me off and just as I was about to knock on the door, I spotted a mute pink patch on the grass between the other apartment buildings. I walked closer and felt a hint of hope. There laid a girl with dried tears on a pale paper face. Her eyes were half closed staring across the ground. I crouched down to make sure it was her.

"Sylvia?" I asked shaking her shoulder.

"Mmn?" her head looked up. She smiled so big it'd make the chesire cat jealous. I can't even begin to describe the look of pure joy on her face before she wrapped her loose jacket sleeved arms around my neck.

We kind of just sat there wrapped in each other's arms for a while. I felt her shoulders shake with happiness and knew mine were moving too. When the sun started to get tired we went to every imaginable place around town. Sylvia's first time out in three years. I could tell it made her happy, and I felt proud to be the one to escort her.

By the end of the day I wasn't sure where we'd go from there. I mean, Sylvia is the greatest person I've ever met. I wanted her to be with me - almost all the time. But didn't exactly … lust after her. It just wouldn't feel right. She was a best friend and a relationship would ruin that.

Throughout the day, I would still think about the dream I had in the taxi. I wonder what Aleks is doing now. If Sylvia heard about my near death incident, then I assume everyone at school has to.

* * *

**A/N: I will definitely be focusing more on Aleksander and Dominik from now on, I promise okay. Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas of what else should happen next let me know in the reviews. Goodnight **


	7. Aleksander

"What happens now?" Sylvia asked. We were sitting on the sidewalk, leaning against a rusty building next to an alleyway at 2:13 am.

"I don't want to go back," she continued. Her head rested against my shoulder, which was kind of uncomfortable, but I knew she needed it. "I've been in there for three whole years, Dominik, I can't imagine going back now."

"Me neither. And we don't have to. We're of age, right? Let's just go anywhere and everywhere."

"Don't be stupid, Dominik, that won't work out."

We stared at the passing cars and blinding lights for a while. When I realized Sylvia dozed off, I picked her up on my back (my arms aren't that strong okay) and took her home. Her family was still ecstatic about her leaving the house. I laid her back into bed, covered her in a blanket, and kissed her forehead goodnight. Wow, what a cliché movie scene.

After I left, I roamed around town shops for a while. Staring into the crystal clear windows selling celebrity inspired merchandise. I was leaning against a store window, closing my eyes, listening to the speeding cars. All of a sudden, I felt something smooth and warm press against my lips. I snapped my eyes open and pushed it away.

"You asshole." I spat shoving him again. Aleksander smiled sheepishly. He nodded glancing at the sidewalk.

"I know, I know." His breath was a visible mist in the cold night air. "Can't you forgive me, my prince?"

I wanted to, but I couldn't let him know that. Not after all the bullshit on Facebook.

"Hell no. Do you even realize what happened? After every… you know tha… you can't," I started loosing my train of thought. His coy eyes staring at me were distracting, even though I knew they were fake.

"I'm sorry, Dom, I can't help it. I was teasing you. Sorry if it was taken too far. I should've remembered how sensitive you are." He tapped my nose.

"I'm not," I swatted his hand away. Remembering what Sylvia said. We were sensitive and we let the world hurt us.

"Well, then," Aleks took a step closer. His breath in white puffs. He leaned his head to my ear. "Prove it," he said lowly.

Without a second thought, I turned his face toward mine and smacked my lips against his. He kissed back and leaned in more. I felt his smooth lips against my chapped cold ones.

I laced my fingers into his brown hair and stood up a bit taller. His arm held me up to him and our chests leaned in closer. I licked his bottom lip and he responded opening his mouth. My tongue found it's way inside. He went along with it, letting a small moan out. He dropped his arms from my back and pressed my body against the wall, holding me by the hips. I peeked my eyes open and saw his closed ones with mile long eyelashes inches away from mine. I closed my eyes again, enjoying every last bit of this.

He pulled away and leaned closer to my ear.

"Forgive me, my prince?"


	8. Underground Tunnel

"Let's go," Aleksander said pulling away. He grabbed my hand and led me down the sidewalk hurriedly. I stumbled a bit trying to keep up with him. He was always more fit than me.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to catch my breath, still quickly speed walking.

"A place," he said turning his head around to look at me and wink.

The sidewalk turned into a crosswalk and back to a sidewalk. Aleks led me down a stairwell that continued underground. It was one of those tunnels underneath the street. A dim fluorescent light revealed the graffiti art that covered every inch of the colorfully painted walls.

Once we were well halfway deep inside, Aleks stopped, his footsteps echoing in the empty narrow passageway. He turned around to face me. Silence filled the tunnel. He seemed lost for words. We chuckled a bit just to fill the silence. I looked down at our fingers still laced together.

"So," I tried to break the silence. "What do w-" I was cut off by him stepping up to me, and, once again, push his lips onto mine. He was always a man of action rather than words. And always one to make the first move.

He moved from my lips and continued pecking along my jawline down to my neck. I stepped back a bit and he followed. I leaned my back against the wall, melting from the warmth of his breath. As he began to nip along my neck, a tiny whimper escaped my lips. I could practically hear his satisfied smile.

The cold air blew in and I felt my body shudder and my knees buckle. My back slid down the wall, taking Aleks with me. My ass hit the concrete floor and my knees straightened. Aleks, not taking his lips off my neck, moved his legs on either side of mine so he was practically straddling me.

I shifted my head more and more to the opposite side to give Aleks more room. When he reached a spot near my collarbone my back arched and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My hands slid up his thighs, under his shirt, roaming up his back. He felt like ice, but his legs around mine were heated.

I unknowingly slid myself further and further down the wall so much that I was now lying flat on the ground. Aleks shifted so he was level to me. He unzipped my hoodie and pushed as much as he could off my chest.

He left my neck and brushed his lips to my dry ones. I snaked my tongue inside his mouth and he responded.

His body moved down and up, grinding against mine. The friction between our clothes felt like electricity. The dirty ground felt like it was sinking lower and lower beneath us.

He raised his head and pressed his forehead against mine, gasping for air, breathing short breaths. As if exhausted from all the hard work he'd been doing.

Aleks's pupils were so huge it made his eyes look black. I wondered if mine were the same. A grin appeared on both our mouths.

In one swift motion, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and flipped him over onto his back. With my legs wrapped around his hips, I sat upright and pulled my jacket completely off.

I leaned back down and began pecking at his neck. I felt around his chest to unbutton his shirt with only one hand. I only managed the first five at the top and gave up.

I led a trail of kisses down his neck, his collarbones, and down the center of his chest. Aleks closed his eyes and weaved his fingers into my hair and arched his hips forward. My hands skated up his thighs and walked along his waist. I was about to undo the rest of the buttons when

_Clunk Clunk Clunk. _We both looked up and turned our heads to the right to see a black cell phone fall down the steps and slide a little across the floor.

I quickly bolted upright and stood up and off of Aleks, who propped himself up on his elbows, still laying on the floor.

Footsteps echoed down the stairs, the person they belonged to cast a shadow on the wall. When she came to the bottom her eyes grew wide and stared directly at me across the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: If you have any ideas of what should happen next leave them in the reviews and I'll take them into consideration. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Window

"Sylvia? Sylvvvvvia? Just talk to me, say something, anything, please," I begged. But she just continued staring into her webcam. Scowling.

"Why didn't you come back?" she spat. "I know, stupid me, you took off as soon as you could. Just like everybody else."

"Believe me, Sylvia, I wanted to be there as soon as you woke up," I explained leaning forward in my desk chair.

"Then why weren't you? I thought you came to stay. You talked about us getting away from all this. Away from here. And yet, here I am. Back in my bedroom," she said with a sigh leaning back.

"Where else was I supposed to take you? And do you really think I _want_ to be back home as well?" I retaliated.

"Then why are you?" she asked nodding her head a bit.

"Ahh," I exhaled recalling last nights, or rather this early morning's, events. I explained to Sylvia how Aleksander found me and we kind of-almost hooked up in the tunnel but were interrupted when my _mother _walked in on us. Yep, dear old mummy was actually doing her job and looking for her son, whom she caught with another male at 2 in the morning.

Aleks surprised me by getting up and shielding me with his body, as if protecting me from a monster. He told mother that I didn't want to go anywhere. But oh no, that wouldn't stop her. She pretty much went ballistic and dragged me away by my ear. She continued to lecture me about how being gay ruins the family image and the people at work would talk, etc. Jesus, that was almost as embarrassing as the time in karate when Aleks was pinning me down and I got a...yeah.

I finished explaining to Sylvia and sat back with my hands behind my head. She began shaking her head slowly.

"I almost cannot believe it. How could you forgive that asshole? I mean after all that shit he did? I thought you were finally taking hold of everything? You don't need anyone, Dominik," she got extremely close to her webcam. "They'll just hurt you like they've hurt me."

"You don't know that, Sylvia. How will I ever know unless I give him a chance? And I truly think he's changed," I said assured of myself.

"No one ever changes. They just get better at lying."

* * *

I spent that night on the game. I watched the other members of suicide_room avatars chat with each other about wanting to end it all. They continued talking about different methods to do so, as if their lives were nothing. You would've thought they were talking about where to eat for dinner, they were so relaxed discussing it.

I started to think about what Sylvia said again. She always got into my mind with what she said. She was just so...wise. She'll always be there to guide me when I don't know what to do.

My mind raced back to those ten days I spent in this room. Everything I was thinking about at that time. The room started to feel stuffy so I got up and opened the window. I walked back to my desk and riffled through the drawers. I pulled out my white dress shirt, the same one I wore the night of _studniówka _[formal dance event] when me and Aleks shared our first kiss in front of everyone. The sound of their urging voices counting down echoed in my head.

I unfolded the shirt and pulled out the broken mirror shard. I managed to find a piece under the bed after the maid cleaned up the room after my little cutting _incident. _I stood up turned the shard over in my hand and looked at my reflection. My eyes were large dark circles and my fringe fell in my eyes. I almost looked like any other teenager. The world didn't need another.

But Sylvia needed me. Now I don't mean to sound arrogant, but she told me she would've offed herself that day if I wasn't in the way. She may have said she didn't need anybody, but when she heard about my incident she went mad. She told me about how she thought I was dead. That was what made her leave her room. That was about three hours before I showed up and found her lying on the ground outside her house.

And how was I supposed to know if Aleks was being real? He could just be setting this whole thing up for disaster. Or just teasing me for the hell of it. Sylvia was right, I couldn't let him in my head any longer.

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist from behind me. I jumped, dropping the mirror shard. I looked down to see the tan arms holding me still. I whipped my head around to face him but he pecked his lips on mine before I could get a breath out.

"You scared the shit out me!" I said trying to wiggle out of his grasp but his arms only tightened around my stomach.

"Sorry, babe," Aleks said pressing his chest against my back.

"Don't call me that," I said sharply looking back at my computer screen just to avoid his gaze. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"My sweet prince?" he asked. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his grip was tight. His lips kissed the top of my shoulder and trailed up my neck and to my ear.

"Did you seriously just break in through my window?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," he said nibbling on my earlobe.

"You can't just do things like that, Aleks," I said trying not to sound like I actually enjoyed everything he was doing in this moment.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Dominik," he said softly. I was in love with the way my name sounded in his voice, hell just his voice was hot enough to make me melt. "I'm sorry we were interrupted."

"Ale-," I couldn't get the rest of his name out, but instead let out an accidental whimper when I felt his cold hands lightly trace up my shirt to my lower back. I shuddered from the sudden skin contact, I felt goosebumps forming. I turned around to face him. I had to choose now whether I'd trust him and that all of this was real, or if he was just faking it.

My face was inches from his, I felt his breath on my nose. In an instant, I slammed my mouth onto his. I couldn't stop myself, can you blame me? Hell even if he was setting me up, I might as well have fun with it.

My hands held his neck and played with the back of his hair. His fingers moved up further up my shirt. I stepped back and he lifted my top up over my head and tossed it onto the floor. I did the same to his shirt and quickly kissed him again before pushing him onto the bed. He landed on his back and smirked.

"Well, look whose finally taking charge," He chuckled a bit before I shut him up with another kiss. My tongue licked his bottom lip and found its way inside his mouth. He moaned causing vibrations through our connecting lips. I crawled on top of him and pushed his back down on the mattress. He tasted me as I bobbed my head more. My legs secured themselves around his hips. Aleks's hands moved up my thighs and found my waistband. He undid the button, zipper, and pulled my jeans down, revealing my boxers.

I broke away from his lips to smirk at him. "Eager aren't we, Aleks," I said lowly. His cheeks filled with blush for two seconds before grabbing hold of my waist and flipping me over so he was on top.

"I can't help it, Dominik," he said pressing his forehead into mine. "You're just so s-," I cut him off with another hard kiss. He pulled my jeans off further until they were completely off, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I shuddered from the cold coming in through the window Aleks left open.

"Hey, I can't be the only one freezing my ass off," I said glancing at his bare chest. It was tan, and a bit muscular, but not that much. Well, a lot compared to my ribcage visible, pale torso.

"I won't need to," he said leaning down to my neck, planting his lips in a trail leading directly down my chest until they met the waistband of my boxers.

* * *

The bright sun rays streamed in through the still open window, burning my eyelids until they opened to wake me up. I squinted my eyes and shielded them by putting my hand on my forehead. I struggled to pick up my other hand until I realized someone was laying on top of it. A fit, tan, brown-haired boy resting his head on my chest, his arm draped across my stomach, fast asleep.

He actually stayed. He didn't just leave right away. I took this as a sign that he really was into me, not just setting me up. I grinned and laid my head back down on the pillow. Knowing I wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas for how the story should continue leave them in the reviews and I'll take them into consideration. Goodnight**


	10. Family

_Thud Thud Thud. _High heeled footsteps echoed up the hall, nearing my bedroom. I prayed they were just going to pass by to the master bedroom, but oh no, nothing ever goes my way. The doorknob, no less than a few feet away from my bed, jingled. As mother tried to open the door I had to think fast of how in the hell I was going to hide the naked Aleks draped across my chest, still asleep.

I was practically paralyzed in my bed. In only seconds mother would walk in that door and see her naked son with another naked male. Wait, why am I so freaked out? Who gives a shit if she catches us?

The door opened, without knocking of course, and entered mother followed by father, all dressed for work. Their eyes immediately darted to the sound asleep Aleks, and back to me. Two seconds didn't pass until mother started.

"Alright, Dominik," she said in a voice that was calm but still detected rage. "That... this is it. This whole..._thing_ you're doing. It needs to stop. Now," she sniffed. "What is that boy's name?"

"Why?" I said not even lifting my head from the pillow.

"So I can call his parents-," I swiftly flipped out of bed and ran up to the beastly women. Thankfully I remembered to put my boxers back on last night before falling asleep

"No no no no no," I said holding both her shoulders. "You don't need to do that."

"I can and I will," she said looking up at me. I was still about 4 inches taller. "His parents need to know." Even arguing, we managed to keep voices low as to not wake Aleks up.

"No they don't," I tried one last time before she pushed my hands off her shoulders. She marched over to my desk and picked up my laptop. "Wait, wait. What are you doing with that?"

"If you do not tell me the name of that boy, your laptop privileges will be revoked."

"WHAT, you can't do that, everyone I know is on there. What about Suicide_Room, and Sylvia. Put it down you crazy bitch-." _Smack_ a stinging sensation found my left cheek. Mother's golden ring slammed near my eye. She stood with squinting eyes, waiting for my answer. I told her Aleksander's full name and she left to look up his parent's number. During all of this, father simply stood in the doorway with a tired look on his face. We stared at one another. None of us saying anything for a while.

"...Dominik, mhghm," he cleared his throat. "Um, sit down, son," he gestured towards the end of the bed away from Aleks. It creaked as we sat down.

"Listen, your mother, well...it's just how she is. You know her, she doesn't change her mind about anything. You just...don't be so obvious about this whole thing. I know it's not fair, but soon you'll be out of here and be able to do whatever you want," he said with a soft voice.

"Wait so, you're not mad about...my relationship with Aleks?"

"Of course not, Dominik. I'd never be. I love you and I don't give a damn about what you do as long as you are happy." Father gave a closed smile and nod before getting off the bed, exiting the room, and shutting the door behind him.

"Your dad's nice," Aleks said with half his face in the pillow.

"You just scared the shit out of me, I thought you were asleep," I said reaching resting my hand on his.

"Your dad said he loves you."

"I guess he did."

"And you didn't say it back?" Aleks asked getting out of bed, pulling his clothes on.

"Well it's kind of weird. Like we were never that kind of family."

"Better than no family," he says buckling his pants belt. I forgot that Aleks's mother died when he was about 7 years old and his father has always been distant from him.

The bedroom door opened once again and this time, speak of the devil, Aleks's father walks in with a disappointed look on his face. He wore a black coat and kept his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, Aleksander. Let's go," his father instructs.

"Dad, I love Dominik. And nothing will change that." I felt my head grow light and my stomach flip. He actually said it! I felt such a rush of happiness I had the urge to run up and kiss him, but didn't have the balls to do so in front of his dad.

"I know, son," his dad said shaking his head. "We need to go." Aleks obeyed and followed him out, winking at me before he left.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to ions-xx and restinnothing for the ideas. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but with school ending I've been doing a lot of other shit and didn't have the chance to write, but I'll definitely be updating a lot more during the summer. And sorry for the dry chapter, just wanted to mention the family. And as always, if you have any ideas of how the story should continue, leave them in the reviews and I'll take them into consideration. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Truck

As punishment, Mother grounded me. And as to make sure I do not escape my prison cell bedroom, she had the window bolted shut and a lock on the door that only comes undone for meals. School ended for winter break so we could spend even more time with the joyous family on these merry holidays. What fun.

I hadn't seen Aleks for two whole weeks now, and I longed for his precense. His light yet, reassuring touch. The heat of his body being shared with mine, oh how much I missed him. I spent nearly all day just reliving all the times I shared with him. Then I started to remember before then. When he was an absolute dickhead of a friend. But hey, aren't all friends like that?

What changed him? Did he always like me or is he just pissing around? Fucking hell, I never get a real chance to _talk_ to him. Whenever we are together hardly any words are exchanged. Just actions. That's how he liked it.

Since I'm being grounded until my bitter mother changes her mind, I'm back to webcaming with Sylvia. She hates how much I go on about Aleks to her, but I can't help it. He's all I want to talk about, all I think about. I can tell she's wary about our relationship. Always telling me how it's all probably just an act and I should still be careful around him. Ugh, couldn't she just be happy for me?

"I don't know, Dominik," Sylvia said, her voice travelling through my speakers. "He seems veeerry suspicious to me."

"Just let it go, I know him now. He's…different," I said staring her down through the webcam. She was reading something on her own screen.

"Different how? Elaborate, Dominik, if you will, or if you can."

"Well…Oh! He told me he loves me."

"Awww," she said sarcastically, making a face and putting her hand to her chest. "But how did he say it."

"He didn't exactly say it directly to me, he told his dad, but I was sitting right there," I say defensively.

"Did you say it first?"

"No, I didn't get the chance."

"That's because he knows you do. But he knows you don't fully trust him. So he throws you, an innocent puppy, a bone to gnaw on so he can gain your full trust."

"And why shouldn't I give him my full trust," I ask.

"Hey I'm just saying, I smell a rat."

* * *

The next day I had enough of staring at my blank bedroom walls 24/7, and decided to sneak out. The other day Father came in my room to tell me he took off the lock but Mother doesn't know. Hm, maybe Father is a lot different than I thought he was. Come to think about it, he never scolded or even yelled at me about anything I did. It was always Mother's job to do that. And if Father was around, he would just silently nod and tell me to 'do what your mother says'. Maybe he's not that bad after all. It's just Cruella De Vil who runs this ship all by herself.

Around midnight, when my parents supposedly fall asleep, I tiptoed out the door and onward to Alek's house. I'm pretty sure his father is cool with us since he didn't seem too offended by our relationship.

Once out the door I was hit with the blast of frozen air. I zipped up my hoodie, pulled up my hood, and shoved my fists in my pockets. Walking down the sidewalk, I made extra thought to step on each and every crack.

I reached Alek's street and started jogging up towards his house. I saw his truck parked in the driveway and noticed movement inside. I decided to surprise him by sneaking up to the window. I ducked behind the fence and crept towards the truck. It took me a few seconds to realize there was someone actually sitting on top of someone else, facing each other, in the passenger seat. Only the long blonde hair was visible in the window. I stayed crouched behind the fence to get a longer look. Fuck, I looked like some creep watching people make-out in cars, but I had to make sure it wasn't _my _Aleks in their being straddled by some girl. Their heads bobbed back and forth, deepening their kiss.

A few minutes later exited, of all people, Veronica! She hoped out the side door and was followed by the one and only, Aleksander.

I wanted to run right up to Aleks and punch him so hard in his temple it'd make his skull shatter. I felt my heart drop and hit my stomach on the way down. I got that pounding feeling in my head as if I were being weighed down and about to plummet through the ground and down to the earth's core. How could he? How fucking could he, that…that, there isn't even a word to describe this dickhead. But I couldn't stand up. I stayed locked in that crouched position, hiding behind the fence.

Veronica and Aleks ran into the house, obviously to finish what they started in the truck. I wanted to curl up, right there on the sidewalk like a rolly polly. I didn't want to face the world, hear anything, see anything. Because I couldn't stop seeing their smiling faces as they hoped out the truck. Veronica looked like she was giggling, like the preppy school girl she is. And Aleks. He looked so pleased. So excited to be with _her_. This would have all hurt less if it was with some bloke I didn't even know. But of course, it had to be a friend. I mean, we were never close friends, but we still had that weird parents-are-friends connection. Okay now I'm just finding reasons to be even angrier.

I stood up, dusted my jeans off, and kicked that stupid fence with all my might. It barely made a scratch on the thing. I got even angrier, feeling red rush to my head. I wanted to harm something. Cause damage. Make something hurt the way I was.

I marched down the street, kicking over every trashcan on the way. It wasn't enough. I rummaged through one of the bins, looking for something that's easy to break. In the third bin I found a collection of half empty liquor bottles. I grabbed one and smashed it against the road with all the strength I could muster. The glass scattered across the road, maybe someone will get a flat tire. Bottle after bottle, occasionally taking a swig out of one. Their remains gave shine to the road.

After about the sixth bottle my arm started to feel weak. As if all the energy drained out of it. I felt my anger boil to a simmer. My legs felt limp.

I started walking again, not paying attention to where I was going at all. Tonight, my legs had a mind of their own.

I started to get less and less angrier. The feeling started to leave my head and started to fill my chest. I walked at a snails pace up the grass patch and rang the doorbell. A light pink outline answered the door and _pang!_


	12. Bathroom

"WHAT THE FUCK, DOMINIK? Ow, such a fucking bitch!" Sylvia spat the words at me. She held her forehead with one hand and used the other to steady her balance on the wall. Her eyelids squeezed shut so tight I thought they might get sucked into her eye sockets. She continued her swearing through gritted teeth.

I looked down at my right hand, still curled into a fist. Did I do this to her? I don't remember hitting her, but why would I? Sylvia seemed to answer my question for me.

"Why the fuck did you punch me?"

"I…I didn't, I mean don't … I'm sorry," I said stepping closer, trying to get a better look at the damage I caused.

"Get away from me, asshole!" she backed against the wall. Her eyes began to water a little, but she blinked the tears away. She wouldn't be caught dead looking weak.

"I swear, Sylvia, I didn't mean to. I don't even remember doing it." This time I backed away, holding my hands up in surrender.

"You just did it four-fucking-seconds ago. I mean, what's your problem, Dominik?" She half opened her eyes, staring me down, waiting for an answer. But I was dumb founded.

"I…I just… I'm sorry, Sylvia," was all I said before turning around and running out the door and down the street. I didn't punch her, why would I ever want to hurt my best, and probably only, friend? All she ever did was try and help me. She was even right about Aleks, but I wouldn't listen. Why wouldn't I have just listened to her? I kept on running, my feet suddenly bursting with energy. I ran all the way home.

As soon as I opened the door, my parents jumped up from their places on the couch and started spouting questions at me faster than a sprinkler. 'Where were you' 'who were you with' 'what the hell were you doing' etc etc.

I pushed past them into my bedroom and locked myself inside my room. I leaned my back against the door and slid down to the floor. I would never do anything to harm Sylvia…would I? My brain felt like it was being torn apart, trying to remember tonight's events. I grabbed fistfuls of my hair and tugged as hard as I could but the strands refused to break loose. I retraced back to Aleks and Veronica. At first I was just shocked. Like a slap in the face, you're taken completely by surprise at first, then that shock quickly turns to anger, wanting to retaliate. Then when you can't get anymore angry, and all you feel is pain.

But I still felt steaming hatred course through me. I beat my fists against the wall with the image of Aleks's cocky face stuck in my head. On the fourth punch I felt a shot _zap _in my hand. A jagged crack ran about 3 inches along the wall. I wasn't even strong enough to punch a hole in the wall. Why am I even surprised? I'll always be this weak. I'll always be pathetic compared to everyone. To Aleks. I'm just…nothing. I feel like a skeleton. I looked down at the bony knuckles, a little blood covering them.

I remembered the familiar feeling from just minutes ago. After running away from Alek's house, leading up the path to Sylvia's. Furiously knocking on the door and seeing Sylvia's doll like face. Unbroken. She always made me think of a doll with no painted on makeup. She knew all along. If I just listened to her I wouldn't have ever felt this betrayal (Oh god I sound like an overdramatic soap opera actor). But the feelings all the same. I must have been so angry I took it out on Sylvia.

I went to the bathroom to wash it off. The cold water hurt the wound at first, but quickly soothed it. Funny how we could be in the utter most pain, and it could all be over instantly.

I gripped the edge of the sink and stared hard at my reflection. Dark purple shadows hung below my eyes. You couldn't differentiate my irises from my pupils. They were almost the same shade as each other. So dark you'd think you could look inside of me.

So this is what Aleks was throwing away. Well I'd have to agree I wasn't much of a loss. Why pick a sad, boring, plain boy when you could have the mother-fucking princess to dance away in the sunset with. I imagined him and Veronika, floating in the air the way she does when she dances.

I was furious, sad, disappointed, but mostly furious. All these feelings bounced around inside of me, screaming to get out. I tried to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. My throat felt dry, stretched out. My eyes wanted to water but they were all dried out. I needed to just…feel something physically. Let it out.

I heard shouting between my parents coming up the stairs from far below. I shut the bathroom door and flung open the medicine cabinet. I searched for something metal, something sharp. I settled for a pair of old orange tweezers. _Tweezerman_ was printed on the end in faded black ink. I closed the toilet lid and sat down ready for work.

I dragged the tool across my upper forearm, near my inner elbow. The metal tips dug into my skin with so much pressure it slowed down the process. Two red lines with skinny cuts in the middle formed. "Oh shit", I thought. I shouldn't have done it on my arm, stupid, last time I did that I was taken immediately to the hospital _and _psych ward. No one can find out this time.

I lifted up my t-shirt and caressed the bare skin. It was cold, clean, and pale. A blank canvas. I pressed the tweezers against my side, pinching them a bit, or a lot. I pushed the metal tips as hard as I could into me, whilst pinching them. I lifted them up and only a large red blotch was left that would quickly fade. What was the point of dicking around like this? What am I so afraid of? I should just get it over with.

It's not like I haven't thought about doing it at all. It was just something I'd rather not do. I remember when I first met Sylvia and the others in Suicide_Room. I thought of them all as just afraid of life. Too weak to handle their problems. Running away, not bothering to deal with them. But now I realized, they weren't weak, they were trying finding the way out. Escape from all this bullshit. What was the point if things never turn around. Why even wait.

I tossed the tweezers aside and flung open the medicine cabinet. Pushing aside Mother's million beauty products, Father's shaving kits, to find any bottle of pills. After clearing out every shelf, all I could find was a small bottle of Tylenol. I remember learning in Science class that Tylenol has an ingredient, called Acetaminophen or whatever, that when taken in a large dose at once can kill your liver. But it'll be slow and painful. Well, better than living, right?

I undid the child safety cap and poured a small pile of white pills onto the palm of my hand. I heard more stomping coming from the hallway. Too late now, I thought. Should've cared more before. I raised my hand to my mouth and let the pills fall onto my tongue. Then in an instant, the bathroom door swung open and there stood a frantic Sylvia. Her pink hair was a bird's nest, ruined from the wind outside. Did she run all the way here? I thought to myself when her eyes widened at the sight of the pill bottle on the countertop. She rushed up to me and grabbed my cheeks, which was hard for her to do, being shorter than me.

"Spit them out, Dominik! Spit them out, don't do this!" she shouted in my ear before simply reaching into my mouth and pulling the pills out one by one.

"Wha…what are you doing?" I asked as best I could with her hand still in my mouth. "Do..n't, Sylvia, why…"

"Because I fucking love you, you dickhead," she said reaching her hands out to fully examine my now empty mouth. She opened my jaw, her hand still sticky with my saliva, and tilted my head back. "You should try vomiting," she said turning me towards the toilet.

"They're all gone, Sylvia. I didn't swallow any."

"I don't care, do it anyway. Just to be sure." I knelt in front of the toilet and stuck my fingers inside to poke my uvula. I felt a weird sensation, but couldn't manage to puke.

"I can't do it," I said sitting back up and leaning against the wall. Sylvia also sat down, leaning against the wall connecting. She suggested I try later. I noticed her breathing pretty heavily, as if she was nearly drowning and just came out of the water.

"Are _you_ okay, Sylvia?" I noticed a slight bruise forming on her forehead beneath her bangs. "I'm so, so sorry for hitting you. You know I was just, in a rage or something. I wasn't thinking. I'm just so sorry."

"It's alright, Dominik. I realized that when you took off down the street practically sobbing."

"I was not. And why'd you come here? Like how'd you know?"

"Mostly I just wanted to know what your problem was, and if you were alright. Something must've shook you up. And I passed by this house and coming out the front door was your boyfriend and this girl…and shit, Dominik…I don't know what to say…"

I bowed my head down to stare at the tile floor. I wasn't in the mood for discussion. After a moment of neither of us saying anything, Sylvia scooted towards me and put one reassuring arm around my shoulders. I pressed my face into her shoulder and hugged her tightly. My eyes squeezed shut so tight I felt tears spring from them, but I didn't care. I knew my shoulders were trembling, but Sylvia knew not to say anything. She just wrapped her arms around me. Protecting me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but you know, summer and all that. And thanks for all the reviews, I love to see your guy's reactions.**

**As always, if you have any requests or ideas for what should happen next before I sadly end this story, write them in the reviews now.**

**Oh and what would everyone prefer, something happen between Dominik and Sylvia and Aleksander become the bad guy or Aleks is sorry but Dominik does/doesn't take him back. Do you want more relationship drama between Aleks and Dominik? More drama between Sylvia and Dominik? More Veronika? More life vs. death drama (even though that's probably put to rest)? **

**Let me know in the reviews and thanks for reading**


	13. The Finale

Even after the hell of a weekend I had, Mother still expected me to return to school Monday morning. It wasn't even worth fighting her about since I've missed about two weeks of school already. I still hadn't seen any of my classmates except Aleks since those ten days I spent isolating myself in my room performing my little, bloody "accident". Knowing the small, gossip ridden town I live in, everyone already probably knows about my little suicide stunt. Psh, that's all I need right now.

I decided not to do the whole "I hate everyone" look. It was a bit overdone and honestly I was trying too hard to look like I wasn't trying at all. And that look only leads to more tormenting. No eyeliner, no long fringe, no millions of layers, no hunchback, and no scowling. Just me.

After showering, I fixed my hair out of my face and put on the normal black skinny jeans but with a loose t-shirt. Just because I was over my everyone-is-below-me phase doesn't mean I'm going to give up me.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door and out the building. I only just reached the bus stop when I heard a familiar hyped up voice behind me.

"Dommi, Hi!" Veronika bleated. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, well it was only last Friday. Oh but I had such a weekend, and I'll bet you did too-oo," she crooned poking my chest. "You never called me back, how did things go with Sylvia?" I gritted my teeth and turned to look her in the face. Her sun bleached hair was straightened to a sleek shield, as if protecting her head.

"Sylvia is great. Thanks for asking," I answer curtly stepping closer to the curb.

"Okayyy, how are _you_ doing then?" she lingered.

"Fine. Just fine," I begin before the bus arrives, as if a stop sign to our conversation. I swipe my card before taking a seat between two people so I won't be forced into talking with Veronika. It's not like it's her fault, I'm not even really mad at Veronika. She didn't know about me and Aleks. No one did. But any second longer and I would go on a rant about how Aleks was mine and she means nothing to him. (Does Aleks mean anything to anyone?) But she wouldn't understand. No one, not a single soul, knew about the high point of my life that was him.

The bus stops a short block from school, so I get out and start jogging as if I care whether or not I'm late. On my way to my first class, in the hallway filled with colorful pupils, I felt a friendly muscular arm slip around my shoulders.

"Hey Dominik. Good weekend?" Aleks says in a tone that detects nothing more than friendship to the listening ears and eyes of the school. I look at his (must be) fake tan features and was disgusted at how I once gushed over them. Funny how fast your outlook on a person can change by just one single night.

"Yeah, dickhead. I know you had one hell of a good weekend," I tossed his arm off me with not the best comeback, but at least he got the message. He still played dumb. Making that one breath laugh sound.

"Heh, what d'you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean, dickhead." I really am terrible at insults. I know my voice was louder than indoor appropriate because now a few students were stopping in their tracks to stare. Aleks lowers his voice.

"Hey, can we talk about this somewhere else.."

"No, we're going to talk about it right here. Where all the onlookers can see," I announce gesturing to the now forming audience around us. "Just fucking say it. You fucked Veronika! I saw you two. How could you fucking do that-" I shove him, he skids backwards a bit. "- after I fucking told you-" shove number two. "- I fucking loved you." One last shove and Aleks slams into the lockers.

He takes one last look at the crowd of students, all of us awaiting his response. A look of distress flashes across his face before taking a second to realize. And another before he happens upon the audience around us.

"Psh, you're gay for me?" he asks in such a tone. A tone of disgust. A tone of disbelief. A tone that makes me want to kill him right there.

So I do.

One heavy clenched fist holds him by the collar of his shirt. The other throwing punches one right after the other. Firing at the target. _Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! _

I hear cheering, encouragement, encores, gasps, fright. All mixing together in a blurry haze of sound. Blood starts to fall in a light stream from Aleks's nose. His eyes are squinting, begging for it all to be over. But he isn't fighting back. Why isn't he fighting back?

I finally let go and he slides to the ground against the wall. Moaning in pain. All eyes on me now. I'm breathing short loud breaths. I unclench my hands and swiftly turn and walk away.

* * *

No less than ten minutes later, I'm called into the dean's office. By the time I get there, Aleks is already sitting in one of the chairs facing the desk. He doesn't look up to see whose entered. I take the seat next to him and get a good look at his face now. He's holding one of those cheap frozen sponges up to his eye. His upper lip and chin all masked with dried blood. But he still sits up straight, facing forward.

The silence is killing me. I have to know why. "Well Aleks, go on and say it."

"Say what, Dominik?" he says monotonously.

"How about I'm sorry, for being such a jackass. For toying with me? For being the only good thing that's happened to me and destroying it? For being the only reason for me to stay alive and ruining that too?" I look at him with disbelief now.

"I'm not sorry, Dominik," he admits removing the sponge from his eye. "Yeah, I fucked Veronika, so what? Did you seriously think I would be only yours or some shit? You're not the only thing in my life, Dom."

"But…you said…you…love me," I stutter quite pathetically.

"I love a lot of people, Dom. Shit if I had known you were going to take this whole fling thing seriously I wouldn't have started it with _you_," he finally turns to face me. No damage visible yet.

I bit my lip so hard it started turning white. It stayed that way all the way through our meeting with the principal. Detention for Aleks, two weeks suspension or expulsion (haven't decided yet) for me. Well that's fair isn't it. I was the first to rise from my chair, grab my backpack, and leave. But not for home.

* * *

"Dominik, it's so early, what're you doing here," Sylvia said slowly opening her front door. A pink, cotton candy, mess of hair half masking her face.

"Let's go."

"Go where," she yawned.

"Anywhere that's not here. Please, Sylvia, come with me. Runaway with me!" I project widening my arms as far as they go. She giggled.

"Well, I don't know. How badly do you want me to come?" she asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Sylvia, my lovely, I would literally die without you there with me. The heat you release in puffs as you're breathing down my neck every second is what keeps me alive. Please, run away with me!" She blushed for, what I assume, is the first time in years. Her lips stretched into a toothy grin.

"Well, it's not like I had any plans for tomorrow, or the day after that, or the decade after that."

"Then hurry, your chariot awaits, madam," I say as we both rush into her room and pack all the essentials to a great adventure. Together we stepped outside on the front porch, hand in hand, taking in the scenery and everything the world has to offer.

"So where's this chariot, Dominik?" Sylvia asks, looking up at me. I gesture to my back.

"Watch your step, my Queen." Sylvia hops onto me, piggyback style and we run off into whatever is waiting for us.

* * *

**A/N: And sadly this story comes to a close. The ending was just supposed to be cheap, sort of, happily ever after, my favorite kind (that's might be open to a sequel if I'm up to it one day).**

**I'm sorry that a lot of you requested more Dom/Aleks stuff but I just didn't feel like writing anymore and the story ended in a way I'm happy with. I also apologize for finishing up so late and if my writing skill has lowered since the last time I updated (but was it ever that good really?).**

**Anyway, thank you for all the great reviews, favorites, and follows, you are all so kind. I used to check everyday for new reviews and whenever I did you guys put me in a good mood for the rest of the day knowing someone actually read my work. And it makes me so sad that this story is ending, being my very first fanfiction and all. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys so much for reading.**


End file.
